As the computing power of modern devices grows, more and more data is generated and must be stored. This data is commonly stored by a distributed storage system and backed up into a centralized backup storage system. At a given time the backup storage system has a fixed storage capacity, limited by the total capacity of its data storage devices. When the backup storage system reaches full capacity, additional storage devices are required to increase the capacity. However, while the system is waiting for the storage devices to be added, additional data cannot be stored in the backup storage system. Prevention of data loss requires additional storage devices to be acquired and added as fast as possible, incurring extra costs for the urgency involved.